crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.37: Magic (3)
Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus asked Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus to apologize to Angela Erszbet because of Neal hurting Lark Alfen and he would deal with Neal and Setz agree's with his father while Bathory Erszbet listened to Navarus and Setz conversation, she heard the name Angela Erzebet to their conversation and she heard it to Carne Greyfell that Angela is in Arzew much to her surprise and shock. Seere, Lark and Angela thinks about Bathory and who she is, Angela told Lark for now to let her sleep and Lark agree. Angela told him that he always going in nurse office when something happened to him, Lark remembered Bathory and thinking about her why she came in the nurses office while glancing at her. Angela ask Seere if she started to learn magic she confirmed it and Angela requests that she run an errand for her to collect the missing ingredients for the medicine in the list to which Seere agree and she tell's Angela she will be back soon. Angela turn her attention to Lark and ask him if something bad happened to Bathory to which Lark doubtful if he should tell Angela that Bathory bite his neck and know that he is a Human. He says to himself that's okay because it's Angela. Lark tells Angela about Bathory biting his neck and knows he is Human, Angela don't believe Lark because there's no need to suck blood in Crepuscule and asks him if he is lying again to which Lark respond to her that he is not lying. Lark think's to himself that if Angela was with him there's nothing to fear, Angela told him to talk to Setz, Lark tell her she was very concerned about Setz because he is different person when he was little much to Angela concern, Lark tell her that he don't know why he need to meet Setz because Setz is doesn't care to him either Angela reasoning to him that there are circumstances but Lark still tells her Setz abandon him in the first place. He is interrupt by Angela telling him that Setz the guy who brought him in Crepuscule and he had debted to him because of that but Lark tell her that he is indebted to her not Setz much to Angela's surprise. A flashback of Lark telling Angela why Setz isn't coming back yet, he questioning her if Setz is abandoning him or Setz has forgotten him. Lark set in his mind that Setz brought him to Crepuscule in his not own will and he left him afterward . Angela thinks about the situation of Setz and Lark that has become worse then she thought, she thinks about Lark that his first friend Setz left him and never again contacted him, Angela thinks about Lark that he become strange when it comes to Setz and he is no longer bothered anymore of the situation about Setz. Angela noticed Bathory waking up and she asks her if Setz was the one who brought her in nurse office, Bathory asks about Lark being brought to Creouscule by Setz without his father knowing, Lark become scared of her and squeezes Angela's arm and she tell's Lark to go and she will talk to Bathory and tells him about Seere to bring the medicine tomorrow, Lark agrees and worried about Angela and if is a good idea then he leaves the nurses office. Angela tells Bathory they need to talk and ask's who she is, Bathory tell's her name and Angela is surprise hearing her name . Category:Chapters